Lost Ties
by Mortisa Crimson
Summary: Ami seems to know everyone's seacrets yet no one knows of her's The Proffesors are sure they have seen Ami somewhere. Is this the Ghost of some lost friend tring to help the school stay in business or is there some more normal explination. nothing About A


It was the Beginning of the new semester Harry's sixth yeah and Ami was a new foreign exchange student to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. She was put in to Slytherin and hated it. Malfoy was fallowing Ami around being evil to everyone and Ami hated it. She'd much rather torment the others herself and alone. Finally they were in the great hall when Ami had a plan.

"Hello Ami, here sit down." Malfoy said and made Crabb move over so she could sit next to him.

Ami sat down grumbling and looked over to the Gryffindor table. She knew she should be there but was forced to be in this lousy house. Her eyes fell upon Autumn Wiggle worth, It wasn't well known but Ami knew a secrete about Autumn and the new Defense ageist the dark arts teacher.

"Ami, babe are you alright. I just told about how dreadful Hermione's robes look today and you didn't laugh."

Suddenly Malfoy was wrapped tight in a strand of Ivy and being Choked by it. No one had heard Ami mutter under her breath or flick her wand but it was Ami. As the Ivy grew tighter Malfoy began to squeak and squawk. Finally Snape looked over and rescued Malfoy. Unfortunately Ron's Wand had just fell out of his pocket right as Snape looked around for the culprit.

"Mr. Weasely, That is 150 points from Gryffindor!" Snape shouted

"Professor, Ron didn't do that I was sitting down and my wand malfunctioned, Sir" Ami piped up

"Oh in that case all is forgiven." Snape sneered at Ron as if saying you're lucky this time.

"Oh but Professor sir, That would be favoritism I believe Slytherin should have 150 points taken away."

Snape turned and glared at her "Miss Evens, If I were to take 150 points away from our house we would be in the negative!" he roared

At this point all the teachers were watching from the head table and Snape knew he had to do something so in a long lower wheezing snarl he took away all the rest of Slytherin's points.

At this point Dumbledore stood up and called Snape and Ami over. For a long time there were long low wispers from all three and when Ami emerged she had a gleeful smile on her face. She had done her job. She was only put in Slytherin to do some evil plot and now that she had cost them all their points it was deemed she could go to her true house.

As she cut a crossed the Great hall and sat at Gryffindor's table everyone's eyes watched her. The only place to sit was next to Ron and her Hermione. They glared at her. Ami had made somewhat of enemies with them because of what she had done and said to Autumn

As she sat Malfoy came over. "My love, are you alright? You just sat down at the wrong table."

"No Malfoy I didn't. I am and always will be a Gryffindor. As for me being your girlfriend. I never was and never will be. Now that I have accomplished my goal of making sure Slytherin has no choice but to be punished with detentions since I cost them all their points, I can finally be with my true house So do go away you slimy worm spineless pig." She said and Malfoy began to turn pink, but it wasn't from anger of embarrassment because a pig snot popped out of his nose and a curly pink tail. He ran squealing out of the great hall before any of the teachers could notice.

Mine while a seventh year sat staring down at his homework with a puzzled expression. "Hey Hermione, do you know what is the use of a Fagled Fimbowler?" he finally asked as the group continued to stare at Ami.

"Ummm sorry Joseph, I really Do not." She said meekly and turned red.

"A Fagled Fimbowler is used for removal spells of the utmost strength. It is found in the intestines of a imp who was born on the full moon in the month of May and Died on the waning moon in the month of November." Ami said quietly but sure of herself.

"How did you know that?" Hermione asked finally understanding how Harry and Ron felt when she knew the answers to every question they asked.

"Oh, well I read Mystical myths and the true facts by Malrinda Monigrinical." Ami said looking up at Joseph and smiled.

Hermione smiled and chirped happily, "I'm reading that book now. I just love it I'm only on the 52nd chapter though. It's taken me about two weeks."

Harry and Ron got a disgusted look on their face and glared at Hermione. Ami saw and finally spoke up, "I'm sorry to you all for the way I acted. It was a mix up me being put in Slytherin and well Malfoy put me in a bad mood and I couldn't exactly take it out on him and I let my temper get the best of me and I'm afraid I took it out on you, which angered me and so I made them lose all their house points as often as I could. I would like to Start over if you guys don't mind. My name is Ami Evens. I come from California In the United States of America. I am a sixth year and my parents decided it would be a good idea for me to study abroad before I get out in the real world."

Ron and Hermione politely introduced themselves and then Harry did. When his name was mentioned Ami didn't interrupt with a The Harry Potter or spas out. She let him continue and nodded politely just as she had with Ron and Hermione. Then Joseph introduced himself, "Hi I'm Joseph Clark, I'm a seventh year and um yeah thanks for helping me with my homework. I'm new here. I came from Bulgaria"

They talked and ate their Dinner. Everyone grew to love Ami. Harry liked her because it was as if she didn't know he was so famous. Ron loved her because she was funny and pretty and didn't swoon over Harry. Hermione was glad she had someone who she could talk to and debate serious matters with and she knew what she was talking about. Joseph thought she was the prettiest and smartest girl in the school.


End file.
